World on Fire
by Ciel Leon
Summary: Being a demon and becoming one are two different things. Finding a demon inside of him, Harry discovers in death that he has become one. The Haakai are the most powerful, the most dangerous. A 21 year old Tom Riddle, who has just began his reign of terror has dabbled into the art of Summoning- unleashing Arturo, the demon of magic, and Harry himself. Possible LVHP
1. Rattle My Bones

_**Summary**__: Being a demon and becoming one are two different things. Finding a demon inside of him, Harry discovers in death that he has become one. The Haakai are the most powerful, the most dangerous. A 21 year old Tom Riddle, who has just began his reign of terror has dabbled into the art of Summoning- unleashing Arturo, the demon of magic, and Harry himself._

_**Warnings**__: AU, Demons, Magic, Lord Voldemort, OOC, slight Amnesia, Dark magic, 'There is no good or evil.' Philosophy, possible eventual __**slash (yaoi)**_

_**Pairings**__: Possible/Eventual Lord Voldemort (i.e. 21 year old TMR)/ Asturo (Harry Potter)_

_**P.S.**__: Everyone paying attention? Good, I'll only write this once, the Warnings and Pairings are written for a reason, hit the back button if you don't like them, don't complain about them not being in the summary posted in the archive, that's a __summary__ not a 'warnings'. The back button exists for a reason. Flamers will be ignored or discredited. This is an __AU__ it contains references to __demons.__ Religion is not mentioned or critiqued, Arturo was picked from a random 'name generator' and isn't the name of an actual demon as far as I know._

_Sorry for the rant, but it had to be said for those who tend to ruin fics for the rest of us. I hope you all enjoy, chapter 2 should be posted shortly._

_Curse these plot bunnies._

* * *

_World on Fire_

_Written By: -Ciel Leon-_

* * *

_Chapter I – Rattle My Bones_

Harry had always believed he had a demon inside of him.

It began with his aunt, who happened to call him 'demon' more often than anything, even 'Heathen', or 'Boy'.

Of course, when he was around nine, he realized several things, the notion of death never scared him, and instead it happened to spark a sliver of excitement.

During the war, Harry rarely felt the sorrow many others did when they lost a loved one, a family member, Harry felt an all-consuming rage.

After the war, Hermione forced Harry to see a shrink, one Dr. Mal-Ross who happened to listen to what Harry's left-over 'family' had to say rather than Harry himself, and thought Harry was suffering from PSTD.

After a rouge Death Eater attempted to assassinate him in his own home, Harry knew for sure that Mal-Ross was incorrect. It was hard to deny his excitement when it came to a battle when Harry could starkly remember the thrill, blood rushing in his ears, senses shrieking, body shifting in a whirlwind of movement, spells flying through the air in beams of light that left scorch marks on walls and furniture alike, until Harry found himself launching through the air at his opponent.

No one ever found the body.

That was why Harry wasn't the least bit surprised when he found a creature lurking within his mind.

It was a shapeless mass of shifting black shadow.

There were no distinguishing features, no eyes or mouth, arms or legs, whatever it was just drifted among Harry's thoughts and memories, twisting slightly to avoid touching the golden streams that interweaved amongst each other despite being anchored to the confines of Harry's mind.

Harry carefully began to weave his own thoughts to encircle the being, capturing it within the molten strands.

Surprising enough, the creature didn't struggle, instead reaching out to gently touch the strands with a wayward limb of smoke.

The feeling was one of dark euphoria- enticing in a way that Harry had never felt before, and it was in that moment that Harry realized what the being was.

Some type of demon.

* * *

Harry retreated into Grimauld Place's library, using Kretcher in order to stay healthy.

He delved into all sorts of books, Dark magic, Black magic, Rituals, Summoning, and even the Mystics- a branch of magic dead and forbidden for so long it was only legend despite the knowledge of otherworldly beings it contained.

It was in a thick tome that was falling apart due to age despite the many charms laced around its delicate frame that Harry found the scant description of the creature roaming within the depths of his mind.

It was called a Haakai, the most powerful of all types of demons.

While shocking, Harry didn't find the knowledge of his prisoner horrifying.

To Harry, the creature just _was._

It existed, yet wasn't doing any harm despite its nature and unconventional living arrangements.

Regardless of the whole situation, Harry found himself wondering if the demons presence was what kept him alive in the first place.

Something told him he had hit the nail on the head.

The Haakai never interacted with Harry, even after the wizard released it from the threads of his mind and let it continue to roam, in fact, the last time Harry had seen the demon, it was mending the torn strands of thought that had remained damaged after Snapes Legilimancy 'lessons' from Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts.

So Harry let the creature be, it was doing more good than harm despite its normal nature.

It would be when he was dying that Harry would realize the true nature of the Haakai's existence and purpose.

* * *

Harry didn't die peacefully.

He didn't even die heroically.

Harry James Potter, age 26, single, wizard, 'Master of Death', 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', and 'The-Man-Who-Won', was kidnapped and then accidently murdered by a group unknown assailants.

The details of his death weren't important to Harry, he didn't even mind when he found himself back at King's Cross.

No, what he had a problem was finding that he wasn't human.

Not in the physical sense at least, in the moral sense- well okay, some of his morals were slightly twisted and some had dropped off his radar completely.

What could he say? He was as human as anyone else.

Not so much anymore but that was beside the point.

After what seemed like hours, Harry's view of King's Cross began to blur and warp, almost as though it was being sucked into a black hole, leaving Harry in an everlasting darkness that his wraith-like form melded into.

There was nothing but darkness, no sound, nothing to feel or taste let alone see and time once again took over.

At first Harry attempted to keep track of time, counting seconds then minutes, only reaching what was around three hours before losing count and patience.

He then attempted to walk through the wall of black surrounding him, tried to find some light- a way out.

All to no avail.

Thoughts began to flutter through his mind, some clear, others not. Sometimes Harry thought he knew where the stray thoughts came from other time, he knew he had no recollection.

'_Living in a cage only makes an animal-_'

'_A never-ending darkness-'_

'_The abyss-'_

'_Madness lives there-_'

'_Azkaban- _'

'_Hell on Earth_'

'_Demon-_'

'_What is Hell?-_'

'_Lost-_'

'_It's all here, in your head-_'

'_He himself does not become a monster-_'

In the depth of the darkness, he became nameless, without purpose and with scant memories of who he once was, feeling only a burning desire to be _free._

Then, suddenly, He wasn't within the darkness anymore.


	2. Whispers in the Dark

_**Summary**__: Being a demon and becoming one are two different things. Finding a demon inside of him, Harry discovers in death that he has become one. The Haakai are the most powerful, the most dangerous. A 21 year old Tom Riddle, who has just began his reign of terror has dabbled into the art of Summoning- unleashing Arturo, the demon of magic, and Harry himself._

_**Warnings**__: AU, Demons, Magic, Lord Voldemort, OOC, slight Amnesia, Dark magic, 'There is no good or evil.' Philosophy, possible eventual __**slash (yaoi)**_

_**Pairings**__: Possible/Eventual Lord Voldemort (i.e. 21 year old TMR)/ Arturo (Harry Potter)_

_**P.S.**__: Arturo! No! Your not supposed to do that yet! Hey!_

_Oh… umm… this is embarrassing… Anyways! Here's number two! Reviews are always welcomed and feedback enjoyed! Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_World on Fire_

_Written By: -Ciel Leon-_

* * *

_Chapter II – Whispers in the Dark_

He could see flickering candle flames, white writing on the floor, a crouched figure with only a head of dark hair visible-

Oh but he could feel it- the _magic-_ the air _sang_ with it, flowing and shifting eagerly yet protectively around the prone form of the human.

He shifted slightly, unknowingly causing the guttering of the candles and the slight menacing breeze that flooded the room.

He kept his eyes locked upon the kneeling human, curiously anticipating some form of movement, and it was only a moment more before the human tilted its face upwards to peer at him.

Eager bright red eyes set into pale skin that added to the beauty of the high cheek bones and strong jaw.

The smirk the hid within the right corner of the humans lips ruined any speck of innocence that might have been present.

"_Arturo._"

He shifted slightly once more.

Was that his name? Or just what the human planned on calling him? Perhaps it didn't matter.

_Arturo_ reached down to tangle his fingers into the humans hair, and for the first time since before the darkness, Arturo breathed- it was a rattling sound, quiet and deep, dark.

Those red eyes gazed in wonder before the human reached forward and tentatively trailed his fingers through the darkness that coalesced into Arturos' form.

The mortal shivered in what seemed to be pleasure, eyes fluttering slightly but refusing to close before the man regained control of himself and dropped his arm back to his side.

Arturo cocked his head slightly, continuing to gaze at the human as it rose from the cobblestone floor, its black robes brushing the ground slightly even as the human looked into the mass of black shadow- as if to stare Arturo in the eyes.

"Come."

That was all he said, and Arturo was both thankful, and curious enough to do as he was ordered.

* * *

Darkness.

He had known darkness since a young age, being left in a room without light or company was at first terrifying but over time, the dark was more comfortable then the light.

The sunlight tended to hurt his eyes and burn his skin- artificial light was only slightly better, he could adjust to it despite the initial flare to his retinas.

Candle light was perhaps the best, Tom realized, it left enough light to see and work by, it was easily snuffed out and constantly surrounded by the darkness the 21 year old enjoyed.

Tom had loved darkness for decades now, enjoyed the presence of dark magic for over nine years and now had dabbled in the art of Summoning, one step further than the dreaded black magic feared even by his followers.

His followers.

Pure of blood, sharp of mind, yet weak when it came to the forbidden and forgotten.

Even Abraxas had shied away from the black magic text he had discovered resting upon Tom's desk when he had returned from his mission.

Distantly, Tom wondered if his choice of Summoning was too…advanced.

Arturo was the demon of magic itself, a wielder, controller, and manipulator of magic in its purist, most dangerous and deadly form.

The demon was one of the forgotten beings of the Wizarding World, any mention of his name was blacked out in most books that were forbidden if the text had survived the Book Burning of 1938.*

Tom had been lucky to come across one of the few surviving texts in which the spell that had blocked the reader from seeing the demons' name had faded into near non-existence, making it easy to clear the spell form the books worn pages.

It had been relatively easy to summon the demon, despite the enormous drain taken from the surge stones Tom had filled with magic days ago.

The creature was surprisingly submissive- something Tom had never believed would describe a creature from hell, but then again, the Dark Lord had yet to ask it to do something drastic.

Arturo was a figure completely obscured by darkness that had the consistency of smoke, it didn't speak, and Tom was unsure if it even could see.

When he had reached out to touch the magnificently powerful demon, it hadn't reacted to his touch, it didn't seem surprised or disgusted, if it was anything, Arturo seemed… curious…and perhaps affectionate if the 'hand' that had tangled its 'fingers' in Toms' hair was any indication.

Even now, Arturo was demurely following him down hallways and upstairs to Tom's study, just like Tom had asked it to.

The Dark Lord entered his study, waiting for the creature to follow even as he moved to sit behind his desk.

Tom had summoned the demon for several reasons, the most important being his seizure of the Ministry, Dumbledore's death, and perhaps a way to escape death itself- a way to become immortal.

Arturo hovered in the center of the room, the demons ominous, though quiet, breathing the only disruption of what would have been silence.

Surely it could speak? Question him perhaps?

When several long minutes passed without words, Tom spoke, desperate for information, and though he attempted to contain himself, Tom found himself asking about immortality, immediately cursing himself for such Gryffindorish impulse one the words escaped him.

"Is it possible to become immortal? Truly immortal?"

The creature seemed to focus on him, and Tom could feel as if there was some type of weight added upon his form.

Tom shifted discreetly, eyeing the demon.

"I discovered the rituals required for making a Horcrux however-"

The creature cut him off with a sound half-way between a snarl and a hiss, a hiss Tom heard only as '_No_'.

The Slytherin Heir blinked slightly, Arturo spoke Parseltounge?

'_The way of Horcruxes are crude as well as unstable, those who have created them in the past fall to insanity._'

Harsh and blunt words that had Tom's eyes widening. Insanity? That was one of Tom's few fears, the possibility of falling into an abyss that held only madness.

Tom huffed silently before letting his head fall back against the chairs back, eyes closed in a mixture of disgruntlement and horror.

Immortality had been taken from him in one swift blow- Horcruxes led to madness, the Philosophers Stone was presumably locked away in Gringotts, and any other methods of 'immortality' Tom had found were finite and lasted only decades after the user invoked them.

The Dark Lord only returned to awareness when he heard something thud onto the desktop, causing his eyes to snap open.

Tom found himself only a few inches away from the creatures head before it pulled back.

Blinking, Tom peered down at the open book now resting atop his workspace.

It was '_the Tales of Beedle the Bard_' opened to page 87, and proudly displaying the chapter title '_The Tale of the Three Brothers_'.*

* * *

*The Book Burning of 1938 was sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic, it's purpose was to destroy books of forbidden magic.

*This is accurate, I own the book, thanks all to JK Rowling for writing it!


	3. I Will Not Bow

_**Summary**__: Being a demon and becoming one are two different things. Finding a demon inside of him, Harry discovers in death that he has become one. The Haakai are the most powerful, the most dangerous. A 21 year old Tom Riddle, who has just began his reign of terror has dabbled into the art of Summoning- unleashing Arturo, the demon of magic, and Harry himself._

_**Warnings**__: AU, Demons, Magic, Lord Voldemort, OOC, slight Amnesia, Dark magic, 'There is no good or evil.' Philosophy, possible eventual __**slash (yaoi)**_

_**Pairings**__: Possible/Eventual Lord Voldemort (i.e. 21 year old TMR)/ Arturo (Harry Potter)_

_**P.S.**__: **Hey there people, hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Just a question before we move on to some good news, has anyone noticed that the chapter names are small sections of song lyrics? Well they are, I take no credit for them, Chapter I's title is courtesy of the song 'Faster' by Matt Nathanson, Chapter II's title is courtesy of Skillet's Whispers in the Dark, and Chapter III's title is courtesy of the song 'I will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin. Now some good news, Chapter IV, Breathing in the Chemicals (Imagine Dragon's 'Radioactive') is already in the works and should be up in about a couple of days if not tonight or tomorrow.**_

* * *

_World on Fire_

_Written By: -Ciel Leon-_

* * *

_Chapter III –I Will Not Bow_

"What is this? A children's story?"

Tom focused his gaze on Arturo, incredulously, fighting the urge to toss the slim fairy tale book at the demon only two feet away from him.

"_All Legends ring with truth, that story is the same. It is your choice to take the knowledge I have given you freely or to ignore the potential._"

"Potential? This is a bedtime story!"

"_Do you even know the story, or are you just dismissing it due to the cover it is bound between? It is well known that stories of the far past are written down by others, the original source left forgotten._"

"I admit that I am… unfamiliar with this book…but never-the-less is there another way?"

The creature seemed to shift slightly before pressing a 'finger' to the typed words inside of the book.

"_Know this, the names inscribed here are real, these people were alive once._"

Tom nodded brusquely, bristling slightly when his question went unanswered before turning to the first page of '_The Tale of Three Brothers_'.

* * *

Arturo, for all his confusion when it came to _who_ and _what _he was, knew many interesting things.

Such as the existence and success of the deathly hallows.

He remembered being hit with a green light, the brief flash of a train station, and then taking his next breath as his eyes opened.

Arturo recalled a snake-like figure, sneer on his face as those lights flew from it and Arturo blocking and sending more towards the creature in return.

A girl, bushy brown hair swinging around far enough to obscure her face.

A young, handsome teen smirking at him within some type of chamber, eyes flashing with a hint of red.

A red headed boy sitting across from examining a chess board.

Arturo had a whirlwind of names constantly spinning in his mind, he recalled the names Tom, Hermione, Riddle, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Malfoy, and Lestrange, more than any others, he also knew the names Dursely, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley, all of which sent a flare of anger and disgust through his ghostly-form.

Drifting away from his humans' desk, Arturo approached the office window and took his time appreciating the view.

In amongst the trees littering the desolate backyard, there was a human child with bright green eyes, wearing clothes obviously too large for him, and as Arturo watched it, the human child ran its fingers through its black hair, its lips quirking up slightly before calling out silently. Arturo watched, even as the human seemed to become… worried, its lips returned to form a straight line even as its brow furrowed slightly before it called out again.

What was it saying?

Why did it continue to linger?

Didn't human children do…other things?

"Arturo? What is it?"

Arturo turned his head slightly in order to meet the gaze of his human, who had looked up from _'The Tales of Beadle the Bard'_.

Before Arturo could reply, his human was already moving to the window, having vacated his chair.

Turning back to look outside once more, Arturo realized that both the human child and the trees from before had vanished and now a graveyard stood in in their place.

Arturo cocked his head slightly.

Something wasn't right.

The demon raised a hand to rest it against the glass separating him from the outside world, gaze snapping towards the very same hand when he heard a sharp clinking noise just as his fingers made contact with the pane.

Skeleton like fingers contrasted sharply with the transparent material, seemingly human-like in form but for their lack of flesh and skin.

Arturo heard a sharp but almost silent intake of breath, causing him to turn towards his human, who had its red gaze focused on Arturo's new appendage.

The demon watched his human curiously before withdrawing the hand from the glass and returning it into the depths of the darkness that cloaked it.

Yes, something was very wrong.

* * *

Tom stared at Arturo's hand transfixed until it escaped his sight.

"You were you human once weren't you?! You're immortal!"

Arturo was 'gazing' at him, and after Tom's outburst, shifted slightly.

"_I don't know what or who I was, human, do not presume that being a creature such as a demon will make one as immortal as you humans seem to believe we are. Everything dies at one time or another. Often times, humans think of immortality as a gift, when they may later see it as a curse to watch everything and everyone around them wither and die while they themselves cannot. If you wish to become immortal, it is on your own head, human._"

Tom stiffened, Arturo had no right to tell him what he could or could not do, the demon didn't understand, _couldn't understand_, it was _immortal_ after all-

Arturo was summoned by_ him, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Dark Lord Voldemort,_ the demon _should not speak to him like this!_

Tom snarled, "_You dare _tell_ me what to do and who to be?! You _are _nothing! You mean nothing _to_ me!_"

The creature simply seemed to sigh and turn away from him, only infuriating Tom even more, Arturo was _his._ The creature _belonged to him!_

"_The arrogance of humans, to believe that anyone else would care about who they are. Be what you will human, I do not care. I offer only advice and wisdom that I do know. You may very well end up building your own pedestal brick by brick in order to observe the people below you, but remember human, it only take one other to remove the throne you sat yourself upon._"

Tom ignored Arturo, returning to his desk, his magic crackling around him in fury.

"_Human. Do not forget that I am capable of thought as well. I will not bow. I will not simply submit. I am not something to be controlled. I will tell you information that may or may not benefit you. However, I will not follow your orders like some disposable lackey._"

Tom whirled around, his anger palpable in the very magic crackling angrily in the air, a curse on his tongue, only to find that the demon had vanished.


	4. Breathing in the Chemicals

_**Summary**__: Being a demon and becoming one are two different things. Finding a demon inside of him, Harry discovers in death that he has become one. The Haakai are the most powerful, the most dangerous. A 21 year old Tom Riddle, who has just began his reign of terror has dabbled into the art of Summoning- unleashing Arturo, the demon of magic, and Harry himself._

_**Warnings**__: AU, Demons, Magic, Lord Voldemort, OOC, slight Amnesia, Dark magic, 'There is no good or evil.' Philosophy, possible eventual __**slash (yaoi)**_

_**Pairings**__: Possible/Eventual Lord Voldemort (i.e. 21 year old TMR)/ Arturo (Harry Potter)_

_**P.S**__.: I'm sorry! I really am! I thought this would be out earlier but I got kinda stuck after the first segment of this chapter and I wasn't expecting it! Then earlier tonight my muse came back and well, this is the result! Here comes a plot twist! Onwards my readers! Oh, and this chapter is completely dedicated to my laptop, who has been named in honor of our favorite demon! Hope you all enjoy! Poor Tom's in for a shock!_

* * *

_World on Fire_

_Written By: -Ciel Leon-_

* * *

_Chapter IV- Breathing in the Chemicals_

Arturo could not remember where he recalled the phrase 'I will not break and I will not bow' from, but it seemed to fit the situation with his arrogant human fairly well.

The mortal seemed to believe Arturo would follow it around like some type of lost… puppy.

What was a puppy?

Discarding the thought, Arturo continued across the front lawn towards the grave yard he had seen from the window.

It felt somewhat familiar, as though he had been there before.

The demon twisted this way and that through the headstones only to find himself in front of a grave guarded by some type of cloaked figure, holding a human weapon of some sort.

A scythe?

Arturo reached toward the monument of death, pausing to stare at where his hand was supposed to be, before it made contact with the stone.

The demon observed as shifting shadows of darkness drew towards where his hand would be, gathering to form the same skeletal hand as before.

Arturo watched the phenomenon as it occurred, interested despite himself.

Perhaps, he had been a foolish human himself at one time.

The demon raised its other hand to place atop the smooth stone surface, slightly surprised to find that no change occurred with the second hand, which still lay cloaked in shadow.

"_How curious…_"

The demon turned, prepared to leave the presence of his humans' place of residence, only to hear a sound-

It was quiet, with a hint of worry and barely audible, in fact it only sounded like a whisper on the wind. Arturo turned his head slightly to the right then to the left, searching for the culprit, but seeing only fog. He took several more steps forward, only to hear the noise again-

Arturo shifted, but saw nothing until he looked towards one of the few trees littering the graveyard.

He can't make out the shape, but Arturo remembers those bright green eyes from before.

The demon took a step forward, intending to catch a full glimpse of the owner of those eyes only to be sorely disappointed when they vanished into thin air.

After a few moments of looking at the now vacant tree, Arturo turned to leave for the final time- realizing only then that the fog that had been present since he had entered the grave covered lawn had vanished, leaving the dead grass and weeds visible.

* * *

Tom watched the demon from the window of Riddle Manor, his hands clenched into fists as his nails bit into the skin of his palms.

Fury rolled through him, leaving his magic to crackle dangerously in the air.

The demon paused in front of the grave that housed the rotting corpse of the same filthy muggle that had abandoned the Dark Lord when he was a child.

The brunet stiffened as he spotted the demon rest its skeletal hand against the stone, causing something inside Tom to recoil.

What was Arturo doing?

What was _he_ doing?

Red eyes widened slightly before glancing down at his hands, where droplets of blood had began to slide through his fingers, preparing to spill on the floor.

Carefully, the Dark Lord unclenched his fists, slowly raising them to eye-level in order to examine them.

Why had he been so angry?

It was unlike him to become that furious, usually, when Tom became angry, he turned cold and closed himself off from others, but this, this _rage_ where had it come from?

And his magic, it had never responded so quickly to his emotions before except when-

When some of the older orphans had nearly killed him.

Red eyes stared uncomprehendingly at the red substance staining his hands, before turning his equally red gaze to the demon on the lawn.

What was happening to him?

Why now?

* * *

Arturo could feel his humans gaze focus on his form just as he turned away from the tree that had occupied his attention just a few minutes ago.

Those red eyes were wider than normal.

Arturo examined his human for a moment and several things stuck out to him like a splatter of ink on blank parchment.

His humans hands were bleeding was the first thing he noticed, following that, it was the fear and confusion in those wide red eyes set into that beautiful face that struck Arturo the most.

His human.

Something was wrong with his human, and Arturo didn't know what it was, and just by examining those fine features separated from the outside world by a single pane of glass, Arturo realized that his human didn't know what was wrong either.

So Arturo did the only thing he could think of and returned to the room his human had graced with its presence.

When Arturo arrived back in the study, he found his human still looking out at the grounds and, if he hadn't been watching the magic wielder so closely, he would have failed to notice the minute shaking on his humans' hands.

The demon approached his summoner from behind, carefully clasping the others shoulder with a skeletal hand, that Arturo distantly noticed had more bone appearing from the shadows of his cloak than normal, before he carefully turned his human around to face him.

His human was staring at its blood stained hands, confusion and terror seeming to be subtlely etched in the lines of his humans pale features.

Silently, Arturo reached out to grasp his humans' hand, pulling it closer in order to examine it.

The thin crescent shaped wounds were still bleeding slightly, and despite the length of each wound (all miniscule) all were surprisingly deep for being caused by his humans own nails.

The hand Arturo held prisoner for examination was still shaking within the demons' grasp as the human focused its gaze on him.

"Something's gone wrong…Something's wrong with me… I don't-"

Arturo waited patiently for his human to calm.

"I've only been… that angry… one time in my life… and it just… doesn't make any sense…"

It was only then that Arturo realized that the magic that was constantly present in the air around his human had been different during their argument. When his human had been irrationally furious, the magic had seemed… oily and darker than it did even now.

Confusion waged with intrigue inside Arturo.

So his human didn't normally respond to opposition like it had earlier?


End file.
